mycrazylife_productionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Samantha (A Lord of the Rings/Hobbit Fan Character)
PROPERTY OF MIDNIGHTDREAMER1212! DO NOT EDIT OR STEAL! Basic Info FANFIC(S): The Summer Room; The Winter House Trilogy Full Name: Samantha Vinnie Carlyle (Later known as Samantha Gamgee) Nicknames: Sam, Mini Vinnie (never call her that) Age: 25 Place of Birth: Earth Place of Current Residence: The Shire/Middle Earth/ Bag End Spouse: Samwise Gamgee (no Rosie in the Winter House Trilogy) Children: Eleanor Gamgee, Azalea Gamgee, Marley Gamgee Bio WARNING: I WOULDN'T RECOMMEND READING UNLESS YOU HAVE READ THE SUMMER ROOM AND THE WINTER HOUSE TRILOGY ON FANFICTION. The link(s) are below. The Summer Room TWHT 1: Snowstorm TWHT 2: Icebreak TWHT 3: Melted Sam was one of the protagonists in the Winter House Trilogy. She was a normal, Twenty-First Century teen girl until the second-to-last day of eight grade when her and her two friends Millie and Elizabeth and her fraternal twin Marley, accidentally stumbled into a portal after school in the band room one day, a portal that led them into Middle Earth in front of Bag End where they joined the Company of Thorin Oakenshield (the Summer Room). They helped reclaim Erebor and then returned home after the Battle of Five Armies after Gandalf had promised that they'd return to Middle Earth one day (no time had passed on Earth). However, Sam herself was sent back before the others because she was killed by Azog, and her Elf Guardian, Lord Celeborn, saved her and sent her back.Then, four years later Millie, Sam, Marley, and Lizzie were vacationing in Lake Tahoe in Millie's vacation house for New Years when they went down to the basement and found another portal, which caused them, yet again, to go to Middle Earth, where they found that sixty years had passed. They became part of the Fellowship of the Ring and found love on the way, Millie and Frodo, Samantha and Sam, and Elizabeth and Legolas, then later, Elizabeth and Boromir (after Samantha had nearly died saving him). She developed a strong and delightful friendship with Gimli, Legolas, Aragorn, and Eowyn and Gimli had a crush on her. The three survived the War of the Ring and decided to stay in Middle Earth, however, Sam recieved a scar across one of her cheeks and had her hair chopped off while facing down the Witch King of Angmar in the Battle of Pelennor Fields. She also recieved a broken arm, thus, causing her to be unable to fight the final battle of the War of the Ring. She then headed to the Shire with Millie and the hobbits where she married Samwise Gamgee when she "Came of Age" as they had fallen in love before the breaking of the Fellowship.They had three children; the twins, Eleanor and Azalea, and the youngest, Marley. Appearence Sam is very petite, standing at only five-feet tall. She has long dark brown hair with a life of its own, and brown eyes, with slightly tanned skin. She wears glasses. Personality She's stubborn and bad-tempered but an excellent fighter, and despite her small size, she's very intimidating. However, despite her hard-core outside, she is one of the sweetest girls you could ever meet. She is very loyal and will protect her friends, even if she dies doing it. Weapons Dual axes (the Summer Room), Throwing Axes (the Summer Room), Dagger, Sword, Axe Relations Eleanor Gamgee (daughter) Azalea Gamgee (daughter) Marley Gamgee (son) Marshal Grayson Carlyle (fraternal twin brother) Aliea Undomniel (Marshal's wife) Elizabeth Mary Douglas (best friend, "sister") Amelia Lorena Reed (best friend "sister") Apsenniel (best friend, "sister") Luthien of Gondor (niece) Crystal of Gondor (niece) Jade of Gondor (niece) Lothiriel of Gondor (niece) Frodo Baggins (brother in law) Serena Baggins (niece) Frodo Baggins II (nephew) Samwise "Sam" Gamgee (spouse) Peregrin "Pippin" Took Meriadoc "Merry" Brandybuck Wizard Gandalf (Grey Havens) Aragorn/King Elessar Legolas Thranduilion Gimli son of Gloin Boromir son of Denethor ("brother"--in--law) Faramir son of Denethor Eowyn Eomer King Theoden (deceased) Queen Arwen Lord Celeborn (Grey Havens) Lady Galadriel (Grey Havens) Lord Elrond (Grey Havens) Bilbo Baggins (Former ove (the Summer Room), Grey Havens) Thorin Oakenshield (deceased) Fili (deceased) Kili (deceased only in Tolkien's world, King Under the Mountain) Balin (deceased) Dwalin Bifur Bofur Bombur Ori (deceased) Dori Nori Oin (deceased) Gloin Beorn Bard the Bowman RIVALS/ENEMIES Mordor (deceased) Azog the Defiler (deceased) Great Goblin (deceased) Smaug the Terrible (deceased) Denethor son of Echthelion (deceased) The Witch King of Angmar (deceased) Pics Sam TWHT.jpg|Sam (Earth) Sam TWHT 5.JPG|Sam (Fellowship) Sam TWHt3.JPG|clothing (Left to Right): Fellowhsip, Rivendell, Council of Elrond, Rohan, Armor Sam TSR.jpg|Sam (Real Life) Sam.JPG|Sam (RPG Heroine Creator) MyStyle (15).jpg|Sam (Anime) MyStyle (16).jpg|Sam (Anime V.2) TWHT complete.JPG Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Lord of the Rings